Priscilla
"Papa... Give back my papa... He was so kind to me. I loved him so much, and yet before my very eyes, my dear papa ate the guts of my mama, brother, and sister. That's why I killed him! I crept up behind him while he was eating my sister's guts and cut off his head!" – Priscilla prior to passing her limit Priscilla was Claymore No. 2 of Teresa's generation and is currently the most powerful character alive in the series. During her time as a Claymore, she possessed incredible potential as a warrior and like Teresa, was powerful enough to fight her opponents without using her Yoma power. Initially, she was assigned to assassinate Teresa with the help of fellow single-digits Irene, Noel, and Sophia,Claymore Manga Scene 18 but during the mission, she Awakened and became one of the main antagonists of the series.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Etymology "Priscilla" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Purishira" (プリシラ, pronounced "pri-shi-ah"). "Priscilla" is a feminine proper name, the feminine form of the Latin Priscillus, diminutive of Priscus, from the word priscus, meaning "old, ancient, primitive." Appearance Human Priscilla appears as a skinny pre-adolescent girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Claymore She appears to be in her mid-teens. She had blond hair and silver eyes. She wears the standard warrior uniform. *Height: 165 cm (5 ft 4.96 in) Awakened Being Priscilla appears as a winged humanoid about 2 m tall with a single horn on her forehead, rather like a Japanese oni. Her hair is similar to the way it was in her Claymore form, but more tousled than usual, and she retains much of her human face with the exception of her horn. In the anime, her skin is a light shade of blue-violet. Personality Priscilla's personality goes through several phases. At first, she was childlike and emotionally distraught from seeing a Yoma kill her family. She saw everything as being black and white and viewed Teresa as evil for killing humans.Claymore Manga Chapter 20 She finds Awakening to be a pleasurable experience and immediately craved for human flesh.Claymore Manga Chapter 24 After her fight with Isley, she lost her memories, her mind reverting to that of a child.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Over time, she formed a bond with Raki, due to the lingering scent of Teresa, through Clare.Claymore Manga Chapter 110 While fighting Dauf, Priscilla finally remembered Teresa's death. In her pursuit of Teresa's "second death," Priscilla set out to kill Clare, whom she called a child. Ever since she regained her memories, she became intelligent and very arrogant due to her power. Abilities Yoki Suppression As a Claymore, due to the fact she was very strong, Priscilla could fight hordes of Yoma with her yoki completely suppressed. This made her the perfect adversary for Teresa of the Faint Smile.Claymore Manga Scene 20 Even while Awakened, semblance of her yoki suppression was still present. In the North, Rigardo and Isley were not able detect the true extent of her power until much later, when they were engaged in direct combat.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 At Raki's hometown, seven years later, Renee did not detect Priscilla's yoki until Priscilla touched her.Claymore Manga Scene 81 Organization Rating Claymore *Yoki: A+''Yoma War Record I'' *Agility: A+''Yoma War Record I'' *Muscular Strength: B+''Yoma War Record I'' *Spirit: D''Yoma War Record I'' *Perception: A+''Yoma War Record I'' *Leadership: C''Yoma War Record I'' Awakened Being *Yoki: EX''Yoma War Record II'' *Agility: SSS+ *Strength: SSS+ *Invulnerability: S+ *Intelligence: SS Extendable Limbs Priscilla gained this skill when she released her yoki near her limit while battling Teresa, this became her primary means of attack in her Awakened Form. As a Claymore, Priscilla was shown extending only her arms. As an Awakened Being, this ability has grown to include her fingers and wings, as well as sprout multiple tentacles to attack and pulverize her enemies. Biography Early life Priscilla was born in the town of Musha.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 She was the youngest of three children and was very close to her family, especially her father. One night, a Yoma impersonated her father and ate her family, forcing Priscilla to watch as her rent her older sister limb from limb. Horrified by what happened to her family, a young Priscilla crept behind the Yoma and beheaded it with an axe.Claymore Manga Scene 23 Employment as Claymore .]] Mere months after receiving her symbol, Priscilla rose to the rank of No. 2. Shortly thereafter, she was made to rally with Irene, Sophia, and Noel at a Yoma hive with the mission to slay Teresa. Due to her limited battle experience, Noel ridiculed her at first and was even intent on fighting her to take the No. 2 spot. However, upon seeing a multitude of Yoma sliced into pieces in the alleyway from which Priscilla had emerged from, Noel and Sophia became aware just how powerful the younger warrior was.Claymore Manga Scene 18 The original plan was for Irene, Sophia, and Noel to lure Teresa out and then for Priscilla strike from behind. However, Priscilla opted not to go with the plan, saying it wasn't an honorable thing to do.Claymore Manga Scene 20 .]]Priscilla fought one-on-one with Teresa, seemingly gaining the upper hand at first. However, it soon became apparent that she was outclassed by Teresa. The other three joined the fight, all four releasing their yoki and reengaging Teresa, only to fail miserably despite Teresa not releasing any of her own yoki. Knowing Priscilla had the potential to become troublesome for her, Teresa considered killing the younger warrior, but ultimately decided against it. Teresa left the town with Clare. Priscilla, then, went after Teresa on her own.Claymore Manga Scene 21 Despite releasing over 70% of her yoki, Priscilla was defeated by Teresa, the latter releasing a mere 10% of her own yoki. Eventually, Priscilla passed her limit and begged Teresa to euthanize her. However, as Teresa dropped her guard, Priscilla struck, cutting off both of Teresa's hands and then decapitating her.Claymore Manga Scene 22 As an Awakened Being After Teresa's death, Priscilla Awakened completely. Irene attempted to take down Priscilla, but lost her left arm the brief moment they clashed. Noel and Sophia attacked Priscilla from both sides with Noel managing to slice off her arm. Priscilla's arm reattached almost immediately and her fingers extended, impaling and killing both of them. She used her sword to finish off Irene, critically injuring but not killing her, and then flew off, ignoring Clare. Clare noted that it were as if she wasn't even reflected in Priscilla's eyes.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Priscilla flew north, destroying four villages in her hunger for entrails and eating every human except for young girls.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Ophelia was also spared as a young girl by Priscilla, but Priscilla killed and ate Ophelia's brother as he tried to protect her.Claymore Manga Scene 37 Eventually, Priscilla's rampant behavior was noted by Isley. Isley, incorrectly measuring Priscilla's power, sent Rigardo to kill her, but, even using his full power, Rigardo was soundly defeated. Isley then fought Priscilla himself. Initially, it appeared as though he had won as he had managed to destroy both her arms, crushed her body with a hoof and then impaled her with his lance. However, Priscilla's powerful regenerative abilities came into action. Tentacles sprang from her arms and pulverized the lance that impaled her, along with half of Isley's torso. When she was about to deliver the final blow, she regressed back to her human form, crying about her dead family. Isley pledged his allegiance to her, intent on using her as his ultimate weapon, and led her south. Priscilla seemingly lost her memory of being a Claymore afterwards.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Priscilla was not very attached to Isley and often wandered off. While wandering through a destroyed village, Raki pushed her away from a falling stone. As soon as she saw him, she became immediately attached to him, saying that he had a nice smell.Claymore Manga Scene 55 She made a habit of clinging to him physically, even when fast asleep.Claymore Manga Scene 56 Priscilla wandered off only once more and stood naked at the edge of a cliff when the Northern Campaign ended, shedding tears for the disappearing yoki of the fallen Claymores.Claymore Manga Scene 61 When Isley battled Luciela, Priscilla became worried about him and came to the battlefield just as Riful appeared in order to take advantage of Isley's injuries. Priscilla stood between him and Riful. It was then that Riful realized Isley's motives in fighting Luciela. She also figured out that there was something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla. Riful marched off, showing genuine anger for the first time when she realized that Priscilla far exceeded her and Dauf in terms of power.Claymore Manga Scene 70 Seven Years Later Priscilla took to following Raki around after Isley drove them out of the South, pointing out Yoma for him to slay. She did not eat human flesh during the entire period that they were together, and as such, had reverted to the form of a child. When Raki was threatened by Renee, she scared her away with her yoki alone.Claymore Manga Scene 81 When the merged Rafaela and Luciela Awakened, Priscilla began rambling, confusing Raki. She noted The Destroyer's vast yoki and how it possessed no desire to eat meat nor any attachment to life. She describes it to Raki as "nothing more than a messenger of despair in this world."Claymore Manga Scene 93 The new Awakened Being attacked the entire surrounding area with its parasitic rods, including the village Priscilla and Raki were in. After Raki got infected by The Destroyer's parasitic spikes, Priscilla revealed to him that she had been using him all this time to follow Teresa's scent, which was on Clare, and that she had just caught a whiff of that scent from The Destroyer, meaning Raki was now useless to her. Despite her hunger, she didn't eat him. Instead, she pierced him with her arm and severed it to suppress the infection as a token of their former companionship before abandoning him.Claymore Manga Scene 110 The Organization found Raki shortly afterwards and took him away as a specimen.Claymore Manga Scene 96 She followed the scent until she encountered an Awakened Beth, who was infected by one of The Destroyer's projectiles. A brief battle followed, with Priscilla remaining unharmed throughout. She took a bite out of Beth's remaining human form, but was disgusted by the taste. Not satisfied, she tried to leave, but Beth continued to attack. At this point, Priscilla finally retaliated, causing Beth to use more even more yoki. Meanwhile, Alicia, pitted against Riful at the time, began to lose concentration as she found it increasingly difficult to contain her sister's Awakening.Claymore Manga Scene 97 Priscilla's dominance over Beth continued and just as she was about to deal the final blow, Alicia arrived and subsequently Awakened to save her sister. The sisters' combined assault was able to injure Priscilla, destroying an arm and a leg. Priscilla briefly praised their unique coordination before decapitating Alicia with a single hand and muttering that it was "annoying." Beth cried out in anguish at the death of her sister and charged at Priscilla, which ended in her death.Claymore Manga Scene 98 After easily dispatching Beth, Priscilla headed for Riful, arriving just seconds after Riful sensed her moving towards her and Dauf. Priscilla ripped off Dauf's limbs and then gutted him for threatening her. Angered, Riful attempted to attack Priscilla, only to be impaled at the lower back. Spikes, then, shoot from Priscilla's arm and into Riful's body, killing the Abyssal One of the West. Finding the Perfume Clare began to sense Priscilla's "very familiar, yet powerful yoki" just before The Destroyer's second volley of projectiles. She was able to help Deneve and Helen dodge the barrage, but as soon as she realized that the yoki she had sensed was Priscilla's she began to release her own yoki. Priscilla was soon within view, unmindful of The Destroyer's projectiles.Claymore Manga Scene 99 Priscilla and Clare, thus, stood face to face for the first time since Teresa's death. However, Priscilla failed to recognize Clare, prompting the latter to throw herself at the former in rage. Priscilla, however, evaded her attacks effortlessly and pinned her to the ground by stepping on her head. She, then, theorized that killing Clare may bring her memories back, but just as she was about to strike, Helen distracted her with a ranged attack. Just as she was about to tear off Helen's arm, Clare attacked again, slicing Priscilla's right arm off. Priscilla healed the arm instantly and tore two large chunks from Clare's body in retaliation. Clare partially Awakened and attacked, but reverted back to human form before she could do any permanent damage. Priscilla commented "Were you not supposed to be able to Awaken?" displaying keen awareness of the abilities of someone she admittedly didn't recognize.Claymore Manga Scene 100 Clare attempted several more times to Awaken but failed. Priscilla, disappointed at being faced with such a weak opponent, called her "boring" and prepared to finish her off. However, Helen and Deneve managed to distract her and stole Clare from under her nose. She pursued the three, but had to shift her focus when Dauf attacked her. Dauf had managed to survive by allowing himself to become infected by The Destroyer's spikes. He began pummeling Priscilla into the ground but she was barely affected by his strikes. She then reverted to her Awakened Form (probably for the first time since her battle against Isley) and ripped off Dauf's right arm in a single movement.Claymore Manga Scene 102 Priscilla destroyed Dauf's other arm, but Dauf regenerated them both and began attacking her again. Using a combined bombardment attack, he was able to destroy a large chunk of Priscilla's Awakened body. As he continued to pummel her into the ground, Priscilla recalled the familiar feeling of almost being ripped apart, presumably thinking back to her encounter with Teresa. Just as she was about to remember her former life, she regenerated and ripped off Dauf's new arms, saying that it would be too much to remember things she didn't want to. There was, however, one "forbidden" memory she wanted to keep: that of Teresa. After slicing Dauf to pieces, she muttered on how lucky she was to be able to kill "that person" again, presumably now going after Clare.Claymore Manga Scene 103 While chasing after Helen and Deneve, The Destroyer pierced her right shoulder by a tentacle. Irritated by Deneve's attempt to use it to slow her down, she grabbed the tentacle and pulverized it, tracing back to and obliterating The Destroyer's outer layer. Its shell obliterated, The Destroyer's true form emerged, engulfing everything around and draining its life energy.Claymore Manga Scene 104 After Helen and Deneve watched Clare being sucked into the large mass of yoki, Priscilla appeared, destroying a large portion of the black mass. She said that the chase was over, obviously happy at finally catching the person she wished to kill most. The two remaining Claymores attempted to fight against Priscilla but were easily overpowered. After finding out from Helen and Deneve that Clare had been "killed" by The Destroyer, Priscilla expressed shock and anger, saying all that had transpired thus far had been for naught. In her frustration, she began to torture Deneve, repeatedly piercing the Claymore's body with finger tendrils. The Destroyer then, directed by Clare's will, attacked Priscilla, impaling her and thus freeing Helen and Deneve. Enraged, Priscilla fought back, destroying the spikes that had impaled her and damaging a portion of The Destroyer. She muttered that since The Destroyer had taken her prey, then it would just have be a good enough substitute.Claymore Manga Scene 105 The black mass engulfed Priscilla and the entire forest before regressing into a grotesque cocoon. The Ghosts recovered the cocoon from Lautrec and brought it to the outskirts of Rabona. Helen led Galatea to it for analysis. Galatea said Priscilla was definitely inside, and that Clare and something else were holding her in place. She also realized that freeing Clare would likely entail liberating Priscilla as well.Claymore Manga Scene 109 The arm that Priscilla had implanted in Raki was extracted by the Organization and used to revive Cassandra the Dust Eater, Hysteria the Elegant, and Roxanne of Love and Hate, three deceased Number 1 Claymores.Claymore Manga Scene 109 All three eventually Awakened, and when Hysteria was killed, Priscilla's personality surfaced within her and emerged as a spectral figure, attacking Mira before being dispersed.Claymore Manga Scene 125 Cassandra was taken over by Priscilla's will and began to travel towards Rabona with the intent of reviving her.Claymore Manga Scene 127 When the Seven Ghosts and Raki returned to Rabona, they found Priscilla partially emerged from the coccoon, and theorized that Cassandra's approach had something to do with it.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Relationships Family Priscilla was close to her family, especially her father. Seeing a Yoma in his form and eating her family traumatized her, causing her intense hatred for Yoma.Claymore Manga Scene 23 Irene, Sophia, and Noel Before her Awakening, Priscilla was submissive towards the three senior warriors,Claymore Manga Scene 18 looking especially to Irene for guidance despite the fact she outranked her.Claymore Manga Scene 21 Upon Awakening, however, she became hostile towards her former comrades, killing Sophia and Noel after they tried to attack her.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Teresa , Teresa's companion.]] Teresa was an object of fear for Priscilla when she was a Claymore and an object of obsession after her Awakening. She saw Teresa as being evil for killing humans and breaking the Organization's most sacred rule.Claymore Manga Scene 20 During her battle with Dauf, she regains her memory of the incident with Teresa and expresses delight that she get the chance to kill her again.Claymore Manga Scene 103 In the anime, however, Priscilla becomes frightened when she senses traces of Teresa in Clare. In the anime series, she becomes delusional and confuses Teresa with the Yoma that killed her family.Claymore Anime Scene 26 Isley Priscilla becomes fearful when she confronts Isely in battle, despite the greater damaged she inflicted on his body. When he offers to help her find her parents, she agrees to accompany him.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 However, she habitually wanders off, resulting in her meeting Raki.Claymore Manga Scene 55 But, despite this seeming lack of attachment, she does support Isley, the greatest testament of which was when she protected him from Riful right after his battle with Luciela.Claymore Manga Scene 71 Raki Priscilla becomes much more attached to Raki, though it was eventually revealed that it was because of Clare's scent that clung to him.Claymore Manga Scene 110 She wanted to be with Raki always, even when fast asleep.Claymore Manga Scene 56 For seven years, she stopped eating human organs for him and followed him around, protecting him and aiding him in killing Yoma. When Renee manhandled Raki, she intervened, frightening the latter into releasing him.Claymore Manga Scene 81 After catching a whiff of Clare's scent from the projectiles shot by The Destroyer, she abandons Raki, but not before helping him fight off the infection of parasitic rods by impaling him with her own arm, a token for having unknowingly helped her all these years.Claymore Manga Scene 110 Behind the Scenes * Priscilla's Japanese voice actress is Aya Hisakawa and her English voice actress is Brina Palencia. * Priscilla has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Henbouthumb|250px|right," meaning Transfiguration." * In the anime, Priscilla regains her memories after sensing Clare, mistaking her for Teresa, and transforms into her Awakened Form. She fights Clare and defeats Miria, Helen and Deneve. She fully awakens into a bigger, stronger form but Clare manages to defeat her. Raki stops Clare delivering the final blow after Priscilla turns back into her human form and Isley takes her away. She is last seen in the anime with Isley. * Priscilla is currently the strongest character in the series, able to defeat even Abyssal Ones with ease. Clare hypothesis' that in order to fight Priscilla evenly one requires immense speed and superior techniques. References es:Priscilla fr:Priscilla vi:Priscilla Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Former